


The Pleasure is Yours

by miofilito



Series: the Gangster AU series (based on theslowesthnery's AU on Tumblr) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gangster AU by theslowesthnery, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Situational Humiliation, Soul Sex, ecto-tongue only!, gangster au, no ecto-genitals whatsoever, over all a horrible fanfic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miofilito/pseuds/miofilito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans gets kidnapped by one of the cops from his "interrogations" at the police station...</p><p>He's in for a REALLY bad time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello, fellow sinners~! :D  
> didn't see this addition to the Gangster AU Series coming, did ya? XD  
> I know i should be working on the Ignorance is Bliss Fanfic, but after i caught a terrible cold a couple of weeks ago, my writers block came around to visit and made it really frickin hard for me to continue the story since i have like, THE lowest self-esteem about my writing in general!
> 
> so, as a way to fight off the writers block, i decided to write this oneshot from a second POV, and i think it ended up pretty good? (for a horribly graphic rape fic that is...)
> 
> hopefully i'll get around to finish my other fanfic soon, cause' i REALLY want to finish it! i have so many great ideas for the third chapter, i just have to actually write it out for once!
> 
> so, i hope you'll enjoy this horrible thing for now~!
> 
> BY THE WAY! this fanfic is supposed to be a stand-alone addition to my other fics in the Gangster AU Series, so you don't have to had read the other parts to understand this one!
> 
> thank you all so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! it really REALLY helps motivating me to continue writing~!  
> thank you all for the support~! <3 <3 <3

Something’s wrong.

That was the one and only thought you could think of as you slowly started regaining consciousness from your strangely muddled mind, eye sockets blinking slowly and confusedly as you could only see darkness. Nothing but black covering your sight even as you were sure that your eyes were indeed open. 

Your body… it doesn’t feel right. Could you move? 

You tried lifting your head first, but for some reason, it was a lot heavier than you remember it being. It was too heavy. Like it was weighing a thousand pounds more than it should’ve. 

You were shivering, you realized when you finally gave up trying to lift your skull. But not because you were cold, or because you were scared.

 

You felt… hot.

 

Too hot.

 

You didn’t know how or why you felt like this, but for some odd and discerning reason, you felt this weird but somehow familiar heat inside of you, inside the very core of your being, a wavering ache that prickled its way throughout your bones and inside your skull, the source to what had made your mind feel so hazy and muddled.

Somehow, you recognized this feeling of heat vibrating through your very being. But it was a lot stronger this time. It was different from those times. Those common visits at the police station were those bastards, the cops with their smug smiles and malicious eyes roamed over your skeletal figure as they stripped you off your clothes and started touching you in inappropriate places, forcing your body to shudder in disgust from their ominous curiosity but your hips to jerk into it and your mouth to voice out the unwanted arousal to then hear those people’s mocking laughter and –

 

……

 

You recognized this disgusting feeling.

 

These horrible sensations of arousal, this heat coursing through your body and mind and soul and…

 

Why in the world did you feel like this?

 

Did someone…?

 

You tried to use a shortcut. Tried to concentrate on you and your brother’s apartment. the miniscule hallway with the small shoe shelf that you and your brother made once, the doormat that your brother had brought one uneventful Thursday downtown and the framed photo of your little sunshine of a brother taken a couple years back before he joined the gang and –

 

But nothing happened.

 

You couldn’t concentrate. Your head was too hazy and muddled with this horrible heat sticking to your bones and skull like a thick layer of cold sweat, making you feel uncomfortably moist as if you’d been inside a sauna for too long and then suddenly caught a fever.

 

Dread washed over you, making it a nasty mix with the unwelcoming arousal beating like that particular organ inside humans that was called a heart.

 

You couldn’t teleport home.

 

You were stuck here. Stuck in a dark place with an incommodious heat itching your most sensitive parts and soul, with no idea of where you could be or why your body felt so disgustingly hot.

 

You shuddered at the horrible thoughts, but forced yourself not to panic. Surely you could find another way out of here if you just looked around and figured out where you were.

you tried to shift your head around as you let your poorly focused pinpricks inside your eye sockets gaze around the place, trying your hardest to focus your senses on your surroundings instead of the slowly but steadily growing prickling down your crotch and inside your beating soul.

 

You realized that you were in a basement.

The feeling of concrete under your shoeless feet. The damp but cold air carrying sounds of water drops hitting the ground if you listened hard enough.

Yep, this was a basement alright. You’ve had your fair share of experiences to know that much.

it was so dark that you couldn’t even see your own legs tied up by the ankles with what you could only presume was a rope as you sat there, leaning against a wall that you were sure was made of concrete as well, if the scraping noise from your skull moving against it was anything to go by. You could feel your hands being tied up too behind your back, thick ropes scratching your wrists uncomfortably as you tried wiggling yourself free from your tight bounds. 

You desperately tried to seek for a way out from this dark void of eerie silence, only the sound of your heavy breathing and slightly rattling bones accompanying it as you wretchedly forced yourself to ignore the insufferable need for sexual stimulation.

 

God, you felt disgusting. 

 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door being unlocked.

 

You had to avert your gaze as the room suddenly lit up from a light bulb hanging on the ceiling, the sound of patent shoes slowly stepping down a wooden staircase echoing throughout the room and then finally reaching the concrete floor.

After a moment of readjusting to the sudden light change, you turned your eyes towards the incoming threat closing in on you. Another wave of dread and justified anger washed over you as you saw that revoltingly familiar face filled with morbid triumph and desire, looking down on you with malevolent eyes and a sickly smug smile.

It was one of the cops. Specifically, one of the younger males who always had this odd look on their face whenever you were around for interrogation. The one who always gazed over your naked bones with this almost perverted look in his eyes, pupils growing incredulously with a sense of contemptuous curiosity and depraved wonder as you quiver in both anger and shame from his sensual touches, smile stretching in such an unnatural and crooked way that it almost made him look insane as he finally makes you whine from fondling your coccyx and –

 

Your soul suddenly thumps with an undesired wave of heat at the memory. 

 

No. No no no, don’t think about that, don’t!

 

He’s talking to you, but you’re not listening. You don’t want to listen to this creep, hearing about his successful plan in drugging you, kidnapping you, and using you for whatever sick desires he has in store for you.

Just the thought of what he was going to do to you now made you so nauseous with disgust and anxiety that you wanted to vomit. But being a skeleton monster didn’t grant you that kind of luxury. Instead, your bones began to rattle even more, easily misinterpreted as fear to the baleful human in front of you.

The cop leans down to you, reaching his hand out and lifting your chin to look him in the eye. Frightfully familiar eyes examined your face as you tried to avert eye contact with him.

“Heh, seems like the drug is working pretty good.”

Before you could give a snarky reply to piss him off, he pressed his lips to your teeth as he forced them open with his tongue, shoving it inside. You instantly freeze up in disgust at the revolting sensation, feeling his slimy tongue licking the inside of your mouth and forcing your own tongue to materialize in response to his ministrations. 

You persistently tried to turn away from his nauseating breath of distinct nicotine and coffee, you really did. But your head still felt like it was weighing tons of bricks and your body didn’t want to respond the way your spinning, blurry mind wanted to. Instead, it forced out muffled whines and moans that only encouraged the cop to go further with his mouthful assault. He still held a firm grip under your bony chin and mercilessly pushed his tongue inside to intertwine with yours, making you almost gag from the indescribable taste.

He finally retreats after a moment to catch his breath, breathing heavily and licking his lips with obvious self-satisfaction displayed on his face as you blush in heat and rage.

 

Disgusting freak.

 

“you taste pretty good.” He says suggestively, smug smile stretching wider at your reaction.

 

Your face instantly scrunches up in a grimace at the skanky compliment, fully intending to retort with a repulsive compliment of your own when his hands suddenly start unbuttoning your shirt. 

You instantly start wiggling and jerking away from his hands, yelling at him to stop and don’t touch me you freak and let go of me! but that obviously doesn’t help. he just straddles your body and slaps you hard on your face, cheek stinging badly from the impact. 

Wait, that’s right. If you just continue to disobey him, he’ll hit you instead of touching you! You’d much rather let him inflict pain upon you than shamelessly forcing you to get aroused from his disgusting touching, because pain is something you have come to get used to. You’re very resilient to pain now after all those beatings you’ve had to endure throughout your life. It was both a blessing and a curse on its own, but it was extremely useful to you. You needed that kind of ability, to take a beating and then laugh it off like it’s not a big deal, which it wasn’t for you.

 

Physical pain was something you could easily accept.

 

Sexual stimulation… you could never get used to that.

 

So you tried to fight back as much as one could in their drugged state of forced arousal, but it was pretty much futile to even try. He may slap you from time to time, but that didn’t stop him from stripping your clothes off as you screamed out profanities at him and desperately tried to think of a way to stop this, to make him hit you instead, to ignore the prickling turn on pulsating in your chest and groin and just stop him and just stop, stop STOP!

But you come up with nothing, your head throbbing from the exertion of your violent trashing and screaming, your mind too dazed and muddy to even form a comprehendible sentence anymore. Your soul pounding so hard over and over again in a mix of heat and distress as you just lay there limply on the floor, naked, sweaty and shivering in both fear and degrading fervor.

And the perverted bastard just stands there, looking at you with the same perverted triumph and desire to defile you in the most disgusting and humiliating ways. You glare at him with as much venom as your exhausted mind and body can muster, your left eye briefly flickering between yellow and cyan from the raging magic coiling inside you.

Maybe, maybe if you just tried concentrating again, if you just focused enough on your magic, maybe you’ll be able to summon a Gaster Blaster to – 

 

“Hm. Seems like you’ll need another dose.”

 

Wait, what?!

 

You didn’t even see it coming, but your head didn’t give you enough time to react as the cop suddenly was crouching by your side and pressing a damp handkerchief against your nasal cavity, stuffing it inside as you suddenly registered the strongly intoxicating smell skyrocketing inside your skull in a bubbling, fizzy mess, stinging so bad and making it so hard to breath and oh god, it just keeps lancinating more and more like electric shocks lightning inside your head and your eye sockets and your nasal cavity and your non-existent throat and you can barely breath!!!

But he finally removes it after a while, and oddly enough, the stinging pain is gone, replaced by the insufferable heat and arousal growing ten times more than ever before and your bones feeling like they’re pleasantly burning you inside out. You keep shivering, but not from fear this time, and it disgusts you and just fills you with even more dread for what is about to come.

The cop suddenly grabs you by the clavicle and forces you up on your knees, standing in front of you with his crotch in your face. 

You know what’s going to happen, and you recoil at the thought of having that thing inside your mouth again. You’d think that you would’ve gotten used to having such a revoltingly disgusting thing shoved into your mouth and penetrating your non-existent throat over and over again after all that you’ve already gone through.

But you didn’t. you can’t get used to that horrible taste of fleshy skin and salty liquids as that thing rapidly thrusts the insides of your mouth and forces your tongue to slide against it like a bar of foul soap squeezing against a conjured blue sponge. The intense repugnant feeling of their sticky and sour cum unexpectedly spurting and filling your mouth to the brim as they force you to swallow it down for such an agonizingly long time that’s supposed to be only seconds and –

 

He forces your mouth open and sticks it inside.

 

You try to ignore everything that’s happening to you, desperately forcing yourself to completely close off, to pretend that you can’t feel anything, can’t see anything, can’t breathe anything…

 

Maybe it’ll help to pretend that this is all just a nightmare…

 

pretending that you’ll wake up soon enough in you and your brother’s trunk bed like nothing’s wrong. Your bro standing by your bed and rousing you awake to eat breakfast spaghetti with him, you sitting up with a playful grin on your face, landing a good spaghetti-related pun or two. Your baby brother screaming out in frustration but with the hint of amusement in his facial features, you laughing in contentment, him giggling his trademark “Nyeh heh heh” and smiling, then the both of you sitting by the kitchen table as he rambles on about what kind of adventures he will do today and…

 

……..

 

You just want to lose consciousness so badly…

 

…You don’t want to be here anymore…

 

…You want to…

 

He cums again, you noted subconsciously. 

 

How many times has it been now…?

 

How long has he been going on?

 

He finally stops, takes it out of your mouth and the salty fluids drools down your chins and cervical spine, dripping down and pooling on the floor. You just sit there, shivering in disgust and shame and unsatisfied heat, watching the thick, opaque but also slightly pellucid liquid as it barely seems to reflect any lights or shades of its surroundings.

 

Huh. You’d never cared to notice that little detail before…

 

Just ignoring the situation through mental images isn’t enough, it seems…

 

Maybe setting your unfocused gaze on something tangible could work instead?

 

Like the pools of sperm around your knees…

 

But you don’t even get the liberty of doing that anymore as the necrophilic bastard suddenly shoves you down onto the floor and on your back, straddling your hips as he sits down on top of you with a devious smile on his flushed and deranged face, his eyes filled with exaltation and a sick sense of obsessive possessiveness.

But as you suddenly become extremely aware of his crotch against your pelvic bones, feeling the pressure of cotton fabric meeting erogenous bones, you instantaneously realize with mortifying dread how much your body and soul is desperately begging for pleasure and release as the cop starts touching your ribs sensually, making you unintentionally let out a low breathy moan from the brief touch. 

 

Oh no.

 

Oh god no!

 

You don’t want this! You don’t want to feel like this! You don’t want to feel –!

 

The cop’s malicious smile turns wider at the sound, grasping your ribs with his hands harder, rubbing his skin against your bones, creating friction. Pleasurable friction. Easing the heat burning in and out of your bones, threatening to make the scratching ache worse the less pleasure you feel from his touches.

 

Your soul hums with pleasurable warmth as the arousal finally receives what it needs.

 

Oh god.

 

Oh no no no please no!

 

Fuck, that felt –!

 

No no no, you don’t want this you don’t –

 

Another breathy moan and a gasp, but louder this time as he suddenly gropes your spine.

 

He starts jerking it.

 

Up and down, up and down up and down and god, shit! 

 

You desperately try to muffle your disgusting moans as wave after wave of pure pleasure showers your body and soul and the rough friction to your spine just like that feels so –!

 

No, no no nononono fuck no, not like this! Please not like this! 

 

You don’t want to feel good, you don’t want to feel this good, you don’t want to, you don’t –!

 

He suddenly fondles your coccyx with the tip of his fingers.

 

You squeak in surprise at the sudden jolt of electrifying pleasure, followed by a loud drawn-out moan as he somehow manages to stroke just the right way in the exactly right place and –

 

He smiles triumphantly to himself as he continues his ministrations.

 

But mockingly at you, you note subconsciously in your muddled haze of bliss and shame.

 

Disgusting… 

 

You feel disgusting.

 

He continues to prod and fondle every crock and cranny he can find on your sensitive bones, gently stroking your sacrum with his fingertips to then poke them inside your dorsal sacral foramina and rub through them roughly, making you whine and groan from oversensitivity as he repeats the movements in and out, in and out, in and out and fuck, god, the arousal just keeps growing and begging to reach its climax and you don’t want to, you don’t want to feel that good but he just keeps going and your entire pelvic bone just screams in euphoria from the pleasurable touches scorching your entire being as he keeps going, making you moan so disgustingly loud at every thrust of his fingers, encouraging him to continue when you don’t want to but your body doesn’t agree with you and wants more, more strokes and more friction from those intoxicating claws called human hands and you can’t, you can’t –!

He suddenly stops, retreats his hands and your body cries out in despair at the loss of gratifying abrasion and you can’t help the desperate whimper slipping out through your grating teeth but he’s not looking at you. No, he’s looking towards your chest, a grim sense of curiosity growing instantaneously in his demented eyes. 

 

He’s looking at your soul.

 

Oh no.

 

No no no no nonononono, please no no, don’t touch it! Please don’t touch it, you don’t want to, you don’t want him to touch it, please don’t –!

 

He reaches his hand inside your ribcage, closing in on your soul slowly, so slowly.

 

You try to scream, to yell at him to stop, to not touch it, please don’t touch it, please don’t!

but all those protests and begging for mercy only ends up as whimpers, desperate cries and an intense rattling in your bones desiring the opposite of what you want. Your soul flickering and pulsing rapidly from your inner panic but still yearning for that sexual pleasure that makes you quiver and crumble beneath him in a mess of warm, sweaty bones and erratic breathing, wanting, needing, begging for that alleviating release that you’re sure to come and you don’t want that, you don’t want it but at the same time you do and you’re too dizzy and confused to tell what you really want anymore but it hurts, it hurts not being touched and you can’t handle it anymore, you need to –, you need to –!

He grasps your soul in a firm grip, making you gasp and shudder violently as he slowly picks it out and holds it in front of you, watching it glow and vibrate in sick fascination.

 

He pokes at it curiously.

 

And you cry out, soul humming pleasant warmth throughout your entire being from the pressure of his finger poking deeper and deeper inside and oh god, fuck that feels so good, his fingers fondling your soul with new, but so much stronger waves of burning pleasure hitting you over and over and over and your bones feel like they’re literally on fire, but it doesn’t hurt at all, it’s such a pleasing burn that makes your body, mind and soul feel so good and you don’t want it to stop. You don’t want him to stop but oh god no, you do, you don’t want this! You never wanted this, you don’t want to feel like this but it feels so good and you can’t stop the stream of panting moans and whimpers slipping through your teeth and your hips jerking upwards to meet the cop’s own erection and creating even more stimulating friction down your crotch as you keep thrusting fiercely against his groin and god, fuck no please, just get it over with please, just make this horrible heat stop, you can’t take this anymore, you can’t, oh god please, you can’t take it anymore please make it stop, make it stop –!

 

Suddenly, he stops touching your already dripping soul.

 

You sob loudly in confusion and slight, shameful agitation from the loss of the rough treatment as you try to focus through your blurry sight, eye sockets welled up in thick and overwhelming tears, flooding down your bony cheeks as you blink repeatedly.

 

Huh, you hadn’t even noticed yourself crying…

 

“you sure are enjoying yourself, aren’t ya?” the bastard snickers, gently stroking a finger at the corner of your soul, not nearly enough to ease your ever-growing need for release and god, fuck please, it hurts so bad, why did he had to stop, you need more than this, you were so close, god please you just want it to end, please make it stop!

 

“I want to hear you beg for it.” He continues, lightly prodding your soul to tease you and your need for climax as he watches you whine and whimper beneath him for more friction.

 

What? What did he say?

 

“I won’t let you cum if you don’t beg to me.” He threatens you, completely stilling his movements on your soul and forcing another desperate whimper out of you.

 

No. no no no, beg?! Beg for him to let you –?! Oh no, no fucking way, you can’t –, you can’t do that, you don’t want to, you –

 

You – god, fuck but it hurts, it hurts so bad not to get to release and you need to, you fucking need it so bad but you don’t want to, but you have to, you need to cum because it hurts so much you can’t take it anymore, you have to cum, you need to, you want to –

 

God, it hurts…

 

You turn your head away from him, your heating body shaking at your own disbelief for what you’re about to do.

 

“P-please…” you mumble, voice dry and hoarse from all your vocal cries of relieved pleasure.

 

“Look at me in the eye when you beg.” He warned scornfully, squeezing his fingernails onto your soul and causing a searing pain to shoot through your very being instead of the anticipated pleasure.

 

You briefly shriek from the sudden pain, frightening you with such a surprise that you instantly spin your head back to the cop, watching you with such a stern look on his face like he was just scolding a misbehaving child. That look swiftly turned into vexed expectancy as you repugnantly tried to form your revolting pleads for release, forcing yourself to keep eye contact with the captor who could make the pain go away if you just obeyed his commands.

 

You take a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“Please…” you whisper.

 

“Louder!” He threatens, fingernails digging into your soul roughly.

 

You squeak in pain, bones shuddering in agitating shame.

 

“P-please… l-let me cum…” you sob in defeat, voice broken and wrecked in exhaustion.

 

Silence.

 

He looks at you with morbid elation from your desperate words and his smile stretches into ridiculous lengths across his face. He chuckles darkly.

 

“Good. Now…”

 

He squeezes your soul firmly, a loud moan escaping your mouth as your body jerks upwards, desperately seeking for more friction. 

 

“How about you beg me for more?”

 

What?!

 

He gently starts fondling your soul again, to your own shameful and disgusting relief, but it’s not enough. You need a lot more friction than that if you’re ever going to –

 

“This isn’t enough to make you cum, is it? If you want more…”

 

He pokes your soul again with his finger, and you gasp, your body twitching in response to his touch.

 

“You’re gonna’ have to beg for more.”

 

He smirks, clearly amused by the shocked expression forming on your face as you try to comprehend what he just said.

 

What?! Again?! You have to beg for more?! Why?! Why is he doing this, that Necrophilic sicko, oh god no please, no more please, you don’t want to, you don’t want this! You just want it to be over, you just want release, you just want to fucking cum and get this horrible nightmare to end just please, let me cum already, please -!

 

He prods at your soul agonizingly slow as he waits for your pleading response.

 

You sob in defeat.

 

You growl in anger.

 

You let yourself give in to his commands.

 

And you can’t help but hate yourself for giving up like this.

 

Disgusting….

 

…..

 

…But it hurts…

 

…It hurts so much…

 

You force yourself to look him in the eye as you brace yourself for what is about to come.

 

For pain, for pleasure? You don’t even know anymore.

 

“Please…”

 

Your mind shuts off, only responding to your body’s instincts for sexual stimulation from now on…

 

“Please make me cum…”

 

A wide, predatory smile and a hard squeeze to the soul becomes your answer.

 

He squeezes it again and again and again, making you scream out in pure bliss as shockwaves of electrifying pleasure jolts through your entire being and the insufferable fire inside of your bones finally starts licking and scorching you again in such a pleasing way of gratification that you almost never want it to stop. Your body jerks so violently against the concrete floor and the cop sitting above you with his clothed crotch at just the right place for your erogenous pelvic bone that it looks like you’re having an intense paroxysm.

Your predatory instincts for pleasure soon realize that in order to get enough stimulation to cum, you’ll have to beg for more. More touches, more friction, more of everything that is making you feel so (disgusting) good and aroused and desperate for a climax.

So you beg. You don’t even register exactly what you’re saying anymore, your mind too caught up in a hazy and muddled mess of building pleasure, but you know that what you’re saying must be the right words because he continues to squeeze your soul harder and harder and harder and oh god, fuck it feels so (horrible) good! Just like that (no), right there (not there!), please more! (no more!) you need more please (you don’t!), don’t stop (stop it!), god please don’t stop!!!

 

One final squeeze in a hard grip.

 

And you finally come.

 

Your soul explodes in an intense searing light of blue goop splattering in the cop’s hand and all over your exterior, your body bending upwards and going stiff as a final wave of blissfully intense euphoria washes over you like a gigantic tsunami, your hoarse voice vocalizing a final breathless cry of utter relief as your hazy eye sight only sees white, blinding stars dancing around your vision so you gratefully don’t have to see that horrid face of triumph anymore.

 

Your body goes limp. Your eyes droop down. You feel so sore…

 

It’s over.

 

It’s finally over…

 

… For now, at least…

 

You black out…

 

And hope to never wake up again.


End file.
